Fight Song
by kittykid864
Summary: It's five years on and Claudine is a singing sensation but as she arrives back in England from America she finds an old "friend" waiting on her doorstep but can she put the past behind her to help them? Claudine/OC Lauren/Danny Jez/OC Lola/Stefan
1. Chapter 1 Claudine

**A:N/ I've kind of got bored of "Everything I've Ever needed" so I'm writing a new one XD I will update that one soon but for now enjoy my new FF**

**Chapter 1 - Claudine**

"OK Claudine you're on in three minutes!" My boyfriend Edward called from the corridor out side of my dressing room. I ran up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. I'd meet him a year ago at one of my very first concerts and I feel for him in seconds. He was so gorgeous! His deep blue eyes stared into mine and I leaned in for a kiss. "Babe!" He said "You have like, two minutes!" I blushed and giggled

"You got my microphone honey?" I said. He handed me my headset and I quickly slipped it on. Running back to my mirror to check it hadn't ruined my hair, I caught Edward staring at my but as I ran away. I grinned. Me and Edward had been going through a rough patch and it was little things like that that made me believe we could make it.

"Claudine! You're on in one minute!" he called. I put on one more layer of lip gloss and fixed my hair. Rushing to the side of the stage Edward gave me a reassuring smile and a thumbs up. I put on my best sexy smile and flicked my hair.

"Ok!" He said giving my a quick kiss on the cheek. "You're on!"

"Live in Washington, it's CLAUDINE CAMERON!!!!!" Said a loud booming voice coming out of the speakers. As the people in audience cheered and screamed I rushed on stage. Small explosions at the side of the stage showered it in glitter and a smoke machine began spurting out smoke around my ankles. The music started and I launched into my first song.

"I see you acting like you know who I am! You think you got it but you don't understand you see, oh! You got nothing on me!" I sang out and my fans screamed. On the far right I could see a group of girls holding up a banner saying _Claudine rules all!!!! We love you!!!!_. I grinned and continued to sing. This was always my favourite song to sing. Purely because it reminded me of my days at Britannia High.

___________________________________________________

"You were AMAZING honey!" Edward said as I ran of stage. He grabbed onto my waist as I ran past and pulled me into a hug. "You were absolutely wonderful! And so amazingly sexy!"

"I know!" I said cheekily flashing him a smile and giving him a kiss. God I love him. He's so perfect. And so, _so _hot! I giggled as this last thought came into my head.

"What!?" He said smiling at me.

"Nothing, don't worry honey. Come on. It's late and I wanna get to bed. I'm flying back to England tomorrow and I _need_ some sleep!"

We got into Edwards rented blue Astin Martin and drove towards my hotel. The music blasted through the speakers and I clutched my head.

"You alright baby?" Edward said _finally _switching of the music and giving me a worried look.

"No, I have the worst headache!" we pulled out in front of my hotel and I gave him a weak smile.

"Come on babe, I'll walk you to your room." we walked through the hotel we kept our heads hung hoping no one would notice me. No such luck. I groaned as a twelve year old girl came up to me and asked for my autograph.

"I _loved _your show tonight!" She squealed in one of those I-want-to-kill-you-because-your-so-bloody-annoying American accents.

"Oh! You were there! Well thank you very much for coming I certainly enjoyed myself."

"Can I have your autograph!?" she said obviously trying to hide her excitement (and failing miserably by the way). She held out a copy of my album and I pulled out the permanent marker I always carried with me in case of fan related emergencies (A.K.A a small girl wants my autograph) and singed the CD case.

"Right, it was very nice to meet you… umm…"

"Adrienne" she grinned.

"It was very nice meeting you Adrienne and I'm glad you like my concert but I have to get up to my room now because I'm flying to England tomorrow and I very tired. So good night and I hope I spot you next time I'm here!" She smiled obviously believing I'd actually meant what I had said. I sleepily trudged up to my room, Edward clutching my hand as I did so.

"See ya tomorrow pumpkin. I'll swing by at eight to pick you up ok?" I nodded and he gave me a kiss on the cheek. I watched him walk away and as he turned the corner I opened my door and collapsed onto my bed, not even bothering to change into my pyjamas.

_______________________________________________

_Beep! Beep! Beep! _My alarm clock beeped loudly and I punched the snooze button.

"Alright! Alright! I'm up you can stop bloody beeping!" I rolled out of bed and quickly changed into a new outfit. I packed my bag, tidied up my hair and re-did my make up.

I managed to make it down to the lobby to meet Edward with out anyone recognizing me. Unfortunately the same could not be said for the airport. As cameras flashed in our faces we hurriedly boarded the plane. We breathed a sigh of relief as we collapsed into our seats.

I woke up to Edwards heavenly face smiling down at me.

"Babe, we're back." he said gently as I rubbed my eyes. Standing up I took my bag out of the over head compartment. I sleepily got of the plane and stumbled through the airport, ignoring the mass of paparazzi that were snapping pictures of us and shouting things like "Over here Claudine!" "Who are you wearing!?" "How was your flight!?".

We got into my car and Edward speed out of the airport car park leaving the photographers that had followed us outside alone.

________________________________________________

"Here we go." Edward said pulling up in front of my house. I was early evening in England and being winter it was pitch black. I got out of the car, not before giving Edward a goodbye kiss, and hauled my luggage out of the boot. I waved goodbye as he drove away and I walked up to my front door. But as I did so I noticed a figure hunched up on my doorstep.

"What the hell!?" I screamed as the figure stood up. Thankfully it was only Lauren. I hadn't seen her in four years. Not since the Christmas we had spent at her and Danny's place. God I hated her. Still. She looked me in the eye and held back tears.

"Claudine," She said in a weak, sad, scared voice, "I need your help."


	2. Chapter 2 Lauren

**Chapter 2 - Lauren**

**A:N/ Please no one hate me for this chapter. This is five years after BH and people change.**

"Danny!" I said almost fainting as I walked into our room. There he was, my gorgeous, so-called loyal husband, in bed with our next door neighbour. That slut! I've always hated her! She ran over my cat! Wait! My husband is in bed with another woman and all I can think about is my dead cat Elvis!? "Danny! What are you doing!? Get hell out of the bed you slut!" I screamed turning to the half naked girl next to him (I say half because she had a bra on but I don't really think that counts as clothing.) She did as instructed and climbed out of the bed. I was glad to see she had a skirt on, well it was barely long enough to be called a strip of cloth let alone a skirt! Danny sat up and stuttered out a few words.

"It's… it's… um… not how it looks!" How did I know he was going to say that!? Men are so bloody predictable!

"Ok!" I shouted "How is it then!? Oh, did she just _happen_ to fall onto your lips!? And did you just _happen _to find your selves in _our_!? And did your clothes _magically _fall of!?"

"To be fair," He said calmly, "Nancy does have a skirt on…"

"Oh! It has a name!? get the hell out of my house you home wrecker!" I screamed pointing at the door. She rushed out and Danny stood up. He pulled on a pair of jeans and then looked at me.

"Look, Lauren, I know this looks _really_ bad but it's not like _you've_ never fallen of the wagon!"

"When exactly!?" I said annoyed at how calm he was although I could see the anger bubbling close to the surface. On slip up and it would happen again. He would hit me.

"When we had our friends over for Christmas! I caught you and BB kissing!"

"We were under some mistletoe and very, _very _drunk! And anyway it's not like I was _sleeping_ with him! Go on Danny boy! Tell me how long you and the manager of Sluts-R-Us have been having quickies when I was at work!"

"You really wanna know!?" He said with a cruel smile on his face. What had happened to the caring, sweet, boy I had fallen in love with five years ago? Fame. That's what happened. Fame changed him. Ever since he got the part as James Bond he had been a different person. He used to be kind and modest. Now he was stuck up and full of him self.

"Yes." I said weakly although I did not want to know.

"Three years!" He said smugly as if hiding an affair from his wife for three years was an achievement. I felt like I was going to be sick. I covered my mouth with my hand and sat down on the bed shaking my head.

"Three years? Three years?"

"Yes. Three years, and let me tell you something, it was the best three years if my life!"

"What!? No! No! You horrible, disgusting man! I hate you!" I shouted standing up although my knees were like jelly.

"Don't talk to me like that you pathetic girl!" He shouted at me. Before I knew it I felt a sharp pain rip across my face as he slapped me. I feel back onto the bed and he towered over me. Tears began to pour from my eyes and I couldn't believe it was happening. Daniel Miller, the same Daniel Miller that had given me the confidence to perform in my first showcase at Britannia High, had just hit me across the face and was standing over me with a cruel smile on his face. "There! Not so brave now are we!?" he said storming out. I stood up my face still stinging and rushed out after him.

"Danny! Danny! I…" I stopped in the middle of my sentence. I didn't know what to say. Despite everything I still loved him. I know I sound mad but I've always loved him and to be honest I don't think I'll ever stop loving him. No matter what he does. I dashed down the stairs and stood in front of the door blocking it so he couldn't walk out. "Danny…" I started again.

"Move." He said bluntly. Every bone in my body shook and my mind screamed _Move! Move you stupid girl! Move! _but I couldn't.

"No."

"MOVE!" He said pushing me so my head smacked against the door. Wow that hurt. But I still did not move. "MOVE!!!" He shouted again this time pushing me out of the way. I feel to the ground hitting my face on the hard kitchen floor cutting my lip as I did so (I still don't know how I managed to do that) I looked up and saw the door slam shut. I needed help. But who could I turn to? Jez was in Florida recording an album, BB was god-knows where DJ-ing in some competition, Lola was in Australia and Claudine was on a plane. And anyway none of them know what it's like to be with Danny. None of them except Claudine. Without giving it a second thought I grabbed my coat and keys and walked put the door. I walked through the pouring rain to the nearest bus stop. Claudine's HUGE mansion was only a ten minute walk away but I didn't want to risk walking alone at night.

The bus arrived at the bus stop almost as soon as I did. I bought a ticket and sat down at the very back of the bus. The only other person on board was a small old woman who seemed not to notice me as I got on the bus. We arrived around the corner from Claudine's house and I got of the bus. Thanking the bus driver with a small nod of the head I ran to Claudine's house as the rain soaked me through. I was hoping she wouldn't be too long. I hoped she would understand. I hoped she would be able to help me out. As these thoughts buzzed in my mind my phone buzzed in my pocket. The screen read _one new message from Danny mobile_. I gulped and opened the message. It read _If you aren't there when I get back you'll be sorry. And don't even think about running of because I'll find you. I'm at Nancy's. I might as well finish what I started._ As I looked at the text I began to cry.

I sat on Claudine's doorstep for hours when I finally heard a car pull up in front of the house. I heard a man's voice say "Here we go" and I saw the faint out line of Claudine stepping out of the car. She walked up to the house and waved to the driver of the car as it drove away.

"What the hell!?" She said, finally noticing me. I stood up and looked at her helplessly.

"Claudine." I said in a weak, sad, scared voice. "I need your help."


	3. Chapter 3 Claudine

**Chapter 3 - Claudine.**

"All right. Come in Lauren." I said through gritted teeth. I hated Lauren, always had done always will do. We went into the house and Lauren pulled of her soaking coat. She hung it up on a peg and gave me an expecting look. I gestured her to go into my magnificent living room. She sat down on the edge of one of my sofa's and I sat down next to her. Reluctantly. "So, what's up. I haven't seen you in ages! How's life with Danny?" I put on a huge fake smile as I said this. I had good practice in pretending to like people. I'd been doing it ever since I got famous. Suddenly Lauren collapsed into tears and I wondered what I'd said. "What's wrong babe?"

"It's Danny! He… he's been cheating on me for _three years_!!" I gasped as she said this. Although I was not at all surprised. If _I _were Danny I would have left Lauren years ago!

"Oh my god! I cant believe him!" I said in false surprise.

"That's not all!" She droned on "He… he hit me… and then pushed me to the ground…" this time I was genuinely surprised. I'd never thought I'd hear that.

"What!?"

"And… it's not the first time!" She choked out.

"Oh babe!" I said pulling her into a hug. She cried into my shoulder and I rocked her from side to side. I can't believe that Danny could be so horrible!

"Oh but you haven't heard the worst of it." she said pulling away. I looked at her slightly confused. What could be worse!? "I came home early from work today to tell him I was pregnant. We've been trying for like two years… and… and the d-d-doctors said th-th-that we had very little chance of having a-a child and… and I was so looking forward to telling him we were finally gonna have our baby…" That. That is worse.

"Look, Lauren sweetie. We're gonna make sure you're ok. You can stay here for a bit until you're back on your feet. Ok? Jez is coming back in a few days and then you can go live with him and Kieran…"

"Kieran?" Lauren said interrupting me, which I HATE!

"His boyfriend. Anyway like I was saying, you can go live with him. It think it's probably best to. Danny would probably guess you were here and we can't have that. Ok, um… I'll go and get some dinner on and you can find a room you like. You got any stuff with you?"

"No" She sniffed.

"Ok well we'll go shopping tomorrow and get you some maternity type stuff…"

"No. I'm not keeping it."

"What!?" I said shocked. "You have to Lauren!"

"Why!?" she said in a tear choked voice by now she was crying so much she could barely breath.

"Because… it's… like a little person like… inside of you! And what's more, it's _your _little person!" I knew what I had said made no sense what so ever but Lauren seemed to understand and nodded. We carried on talking for a few hours. I completely forgot about making dinner and by the time I realised neither of us had eaten it was practically time for breakfast. "Lauren, what are you going to do about Danny, I mean are you gonna get a divorce or what?"

"I don't know Claudine. I still love him…"

"What!? After everything he's done!?" I slapped my forehead. How could Lauren be so stupid!? Danny _hit_ her and _cheated _on her!

"I know! I know it sounds absurd! But… he's so amazing, and when he's not like stupidly drunk or something he is really sweet and kind… and… well… he's so sexy!" We both began to laugh and I was reminded of the time when me and Lauren were really close. The time when she thought she had MS and she phoned me to ask me to come to the hospital. She wasn't _that _bad… I suppose… to be honest I wish I'd stayed in touch with the guys from Britannia High. I really miss them. The only person I was in contact with was Jez but that was only because we were signed on the same record contract. I looked up to see Lauren was still talking and I had not been listening to a word she was saying.

"I don't know sweetie," I said hoping this was an appropriate response to what she had just said. I was not.

"You weren't listening were you?" I shook my head and we both smiled. "You have not changed _at all_ have you!?"

"Nope!" I said laughing.

"I said, "I'm not… I'm not gonna tell Danny about the baby. I don't want him to know. I don't want him to have anything to do with it." I hate him Claudine. I HATE him!" I nodded and hugged her again.

"Right, I'm gonna get some breakfast for us. Go upstairs and find a room I'll call you when it's ready." She went upstairs and I went into the kitchen. I was in the middle of frying a rasher of bacon, for Lauren of course I don't eat anything that's been fried, when the phone rang.

"Hi," I said into the receiver

"Hey Claudine babe, it's Jez!"

"And Kieran!!" Said a voice in the background. I smiled.

"Hey Jez honey how's Vegas?" I ask putting the phone on speaker phone so I could continue to make breakfast.

"It. Is. AWESOME!" he said excitedly. "It is so cool! And to be recording in the Plams Hotel! Panic recorded there you know!"

"Yes Jez of course I do! You've told me like a million times!" I said laughing.

"Jez! Come to bed!" I heard Kieran say in the background "Jeeeeez!!! Come on!!! Come to bed!!!" he whined. I laughed and shock my head.

"Ok Claudine I gotta go…"

"Oh! No wait Jez!"

"Yeah?"

"Can Lauren stay with you and Kieran when you get back?"

"Yeah sure why?"

"Well, Danny has been having an affair for like three years and then she came back and found them and then he hit her and she's pregnant and it's a whole big kind of blah!"

"Oh my god! I can't… what? I… oh my god! Of course she can! Oh my god yes I'll see if I can get back any sooner oh my god!…"

"JEZ!!!!!!!!" Kieran whinged.

"Ok Claudine, I'm gonna go now 'cause I gotta… you know…" He trailed of and laughed. I knew exactly what he meant and I quickly said goodbye and hung up the phone.

Lauren came down and we sat and ate breakfast, talking about the good times at Britannia High. We both carefully avoided any conversation that involved the word "Danny" and to be honest I think Lauren was very grateful we did. Oddly, I was happy to be spending time with her again, I never realised I actually had missed her. Maybe she's not as bad as I thought…


	4. Chapter 4 Jez

**Chapter 4 - Jez**

**A:N/ This is a bit of a pointless chapter but I think it's about time this story had a kind of light hearted chapter XD**

"Hey Kieran honey!" I called walking in the door of our pent house suite.

"Hiya babe, how was work!?" He called from the bedroom. I rushed into see him lying on the bed with a huge grin on his face. I jumped onto the bed and gave him a big kiss. He's so sexy! I love him so much! He kissed me back and I pulled of my jacket. I knew where this was going.

"Mmm mwat a smemcom I momisem I mmouv mhone maumeem!" I said trying to pull away but Kieran resisted making my words come out as mumbles.

"What?" he said finally stopped kissing me and I smiled.

"I said "Wait a second I promised I would phone Claudine!"" I got up and rushed over to the phone.

"Hi" Claudine said picking up the phone. It was nice to hear her voice again, I haven't seen her in a while.

"Hey Claudine babe, it's Jez!"

"And Kieran!" He shouted from the bed. I laughed and shook my head at him.

"Hey Jez honey, how's Vegas?"

"It. Is. AWESOME!" I said breathlessly. "It is so cool! And to be recording in the Plams Hotel! Panic recorded there you know!"

She laughed and said "Yes Jez of course I do! You've told me like a million times!"

Jez! Come to bed!" Kieran said and I turned to him gesturing him to shut up "Jeeeeez!!! Come on!!! Come to bed!!!" he whined. I laughed and nodded at him.

"Ok Claudine I gotta go…"

"Oh! No wait Jez!" she said before I could put down the phone.

"Yeah?" I said making an angry face that made Kieran giggle.

"Can Lauren stay with you and Kieran when you get back?"

"Yeah sure why?"

"Well, Danny has been having an affair for like three years and then she came back and found them and then he hit her and she's pregnant and it's a whole big kind of blah!"

"Oh my god! I can't… what? I… oh my god! Of course she can! Oh my god yes I'll see if I can get back any sooner oh my god!…" I put my hand over my mouth and shook my head. Poor Lauren!

"JEZ!!!!!!!!" Kieran whinged.

"Ok Claudine, I'm gonna go now 'cause I gotta… you know…" I trailed of knowing she knew what I meant. She said goodbye and I jumped back into bed. "So, shall we pick up where we left of?" I leaned in and me and Kieran were kissing again.

I woke up lying on Kieran's bare chest. I looked up to see him smiling down at me.

"Mmm, last night was good," I said sleepily.

"Yeah it really was," he stroked my hair and I shut my eyes again. "Hey, don't go back to sleep babe,"

"I'm not" I lied as I drifted into light sleep.

"WAKEY WAKEY JEZ!!" Kieran shouted in my ear.

"AHHHHH!!" I screamed and jumped up. I gave him an angry look but as he smiled at me my look faded and I pounced on him and began to tickle him. I looked into his deep brown eyes as I did so but something shocked me. Before when I looked into his eyes I got butterflies in my stomach, my heart would beat faster and faster and you know… little Jez would be happy too, but this time. Nothing.


	5. Chapter 5 Danny

**Chapter 5 - Danny**

**A:N/ Again, a short chapter but oh well**

What had I done!? What the hell had I just done!? Why did I send that text!? I wasn't going to Nancy's! How could I!? I love her! Arrg! I sat down on the pavement clutching my head. I hate myself! If I could go back in time and not go that party, not meet that slut Nancy, not kiss her… wow I would give the world to do that! I need to find Lauren. I need to let her know what she means to me… but how? I stood up and dashed back to our house, hoping she was there. What am I doing!? Of course she's not going to be there! I _hit _her! Oh my god I actually just want to kill myself right now! But where would she go? Some where nearby… some one she knew… CLAUIDNE!! I span around and ran as fast as I could. I was running so fast I nearly fell over! I arrived at Claudine's _enormous _house and rang the door bell. It was still pouring with rain even though it was early morning. I waited impatiently as I heard footsteps coming towards the door. It opened and I saw Claudine, giving me a disgusted look with her eye liner and mascara coated eyes.

"Oh, it's _you _what do you want dickhead?"

"I… I'm here to see Lauren," I said helplessly.

"NO!" She said beginning to shut the door. I stuck my hand out and barged in. I stormed into her living room to see Lauren sitting on the huge sofa clutching her stomach.

"Lauren!!" I said running up to her and falling to my knees in front of her. "Lauren! Lauren! I love you! I hate myself! You mean everything to me! I love you so, so, so, much! I… I hate myself so much! Lauren…"

"What!?" She shouted standing up suddenly, "You think you can just come in here, say "I love you" and _fix _this!? You don't know _anything_!"

"But I love you!!!!!!" I screamed standing up and taking hold of her shoulders.

"Get of me!" She shouted and I did.

"I love you too Danny but you've caused me so much pain! You _hit _me! You've been having an affair for _three years_!! No! Go away! I hate you! I don't want you to have anything to do with me!"

"BUT I LOVE YOU!! HOW CAN I MAKE YOU SEE THAT!?"

"Leave now Danny! LEAVE!" She was crying buckets by now and my heart ached to see her so upset. I really do love her. I turned around and began to leave. If that's what she wanted than I would give it to her. But as I left she shouted - "OH! By the way! I came home early yesterday to tell you I'm pregnant! Yes Danny that's right! After two years we're finally going to have our baby! But you know what Danny!? I would rather this child now know who it's father is than for it to even hear your name! I HATE YOU DANNY! I HATE YOU!" and this hurt more than anything I've heard. My child… two years I've been wanting this… two years… two years of waiting, doctors appointments, disappointments and tears… and I've ruined it… I hate myself… I love Lauren… but how could I prove just how much I love her? I know!


	6. Chapter 6 Lauren

**A:N/ hey guys, I'm sorry for the servere lack of updates recently but I will try and update all of my BH ff's even if it kills me! (Metaphorically speaking of course!)**

**Chapter 6 - Lauren**

I was woken that night by some one throwing small stones at my window. I opened it to see Danny standing underneath.

"Lauren!" he said quietly and I began to shut my window. "No, wait Lauren! I want you to see something! Get dressed and come down! Please come down!" the pleading look on his face and his puppy dog eyes as he said this were impossible to say no to so I quickly pulled on a pair of jeans, a tee shirt and a jacket and hurried down stairs, careful not to wake Claudine. When I got to the door I slipped on a pair of shoes and went outside into the cold night air. "Lauren!" Danny said flinging his arms around me.

"Just show me what you want to show me, and do it quickly I'm cold." I said bluntly peeling Danny of from around me and scowling at him. He took my hand and lead me into Claudine's enormous garden. Suddenly I felt his hand slip from mine and I was left alone in the dark. "Danny…" I said quietly, not wanting to be with him but equally, not wanting to be all alone in the middle of the night.

"Wait there," I heard his voice say in the dark. I heard a click and suddenly, the entire garden lit up. I squinted and looked around for Danny, unable to find him at first, but as my eyes adjusted to the new level of light I could see he was sitting on an ornate bench and beaconing me over. I rushed over and sat next to him. On seeing that I was shivering, he took of his jacket and put it around my shoulders along with his arm as he pulled me close.

"Look," he said and he pointed up at the sky. I looked up to a million stars shining above us.

"It's just stars Danny," I said quietly.

"No, not that," he pointed again and looked closer.

"Danny, this is ridiculous! It's freezing cold, the middle of the night and you've got me looking at a load of stars!" I began to stand up but he pulled me back.

"Wait," he whispered. All of a sudden, a light shot across the sky. It was a shooting star.

"Make a wish," I said quietly.

"I don't need to," he said "I have everything I could ever want sitting on this bench. I have you Lauren," he continued, placing his hand on my stomach. "I have you and I have the baby." I pulled him into a hug as tears flooded from my eyes.

"But what about…" I began

"Never again." he whispered in my ear and I smiled. As I looked over his shoulder I could see the fountain in the middle of Claudine's pond was spurting out water that, under the light of the stars, looked more like glitter. I knew that just saying "Never again," and lighting Claudine's garden up with a load of fairy lights wasn't exactly a very conventional method of proving to you wife that the affair you've been having for three years was at an end but it suited me just fine. I had known from the moment I met him that Danny was never going to be completely loyal, but that never stopped me loving him and it never will. As he held me in his arms I felt more at home and happy then I had done in a while. Finally he let go and looked me in the eyes.

"We _have _to make this work this time Lauren… for the baby." he placed him hand on my stomach again and I gave him a soft smile.

"It _will_ work, I know it." I leaned in and began to kiss him. He kissed me back and I put my arms around him. After a few minutes, we stopped kissing and we began to watch the stars again. Every so often, the two tiny blinking lights that aeroplanes have on their wings would move slowly across the sky and we would silently wonder where they were going, or where they were coming from. We sat together until morning, when he took my hand and lead me up to my bedroom. We lay down on the bed and fell asleep. It was a light sleep, but it was the best I had slept in years.


End file.
